All Grown Up
by ILoveBooth
Summary: Shes all grown up but Booth just doesnt want to let his baby go.


Ok so had this bouncing around in my head and even though I'm still doing 'New Apartment, New day, New life?' I felt the need to get this off my chest lol so don't worry I'm not abandoning my other story.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth looked into her beautiful eyes and he could see her mother staring back at him. "You look just like you mom, you know that."

"I know dad, you tell me that all the time." Lily Booth stared back at her dad with her big blue eyes, she had the same eyes and hair but her smile and complexion were her dads. He worried too much, always has and she wondered if he was going to be this protective of her all of her life.

"I know I do. Listen I want you back before 11:30 ok."

"Dad, please can I stay out a little longer, just until 12:30 it's only an extra hour!"

"No you can't."

"Dad, it's not a school night and everyone else is going to be staying out until 1am, please."

"No, 12:30 is too late, your only 17 Lily and you will be back at 11:30 and that's the end of the discussion."

"Seeley, can I have a word with you in the kitchen please?"

He turned to go to the kitchen but not before turning to Lily "And don't think you're going out dressed like that, go and get changed."

"Dad!" but she knew it wouldn't do her any good to protest, turning she ran up the stairs mumbling to herself that it just wasn't fair.

"Booth, let her stay out for a little longer. She's not a baby anymore you have to let her have some independence." Temperance Booth stood in front of her husband giving him her best smile.

"She is and she's my baby." He let out a sigh he could feel his resolve melting away with that smile of hers.

"I know you want to protect her but our daughter is very much her own person." She took his hands in hers and wrapped his arms around her.

"What you mean is she's as stubborn as you." Booth looked into his wife's eyes "I don't trust boys and there is defiantly going to be plenty at this party."

"Parker will be there too, he will keep an eye on her."

He sighed, she had done it again "Fine she can stay until 12:30 but not a minute over that and if she's not back by then I will go and get her myself."

"Thanks Daddy!" Lily came bursting through the door and hugged her dad tightly, she had heard the last part of the conversation and gave her mum a smile that she hoped communicated thank you. Temperance understood and she kissed her husband's cheek.

"Come on Lily lets go and wait for your date in the hall." She followed her mom through and hugged her tight.

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"Lily, make sure you leave with Parker tonight Ok, he will be coming back with you. What time is David getting here?"

"He said 7 O'clock." Temperance looked at her watch, it was 6:45 she had time to give her a gift before she left. "Wait here, I have something for you." Moments later she came back down the stairs.

"Lily, close your eyes and hold out your hand." She did as she was asked.

"Mom, are you giving this to me now?" She held in her hand her mother's ring, the same ring that had been passed down through her family from daughter to daughter.

"I think this is a good time to give it to you and you knew you would get it someday."

"Mom!" Lily was at a loss for words, much like her mother it was rare that she couldn't think of anything to say, she slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You don't have to say anything, just promise me you will take care of it then pass it onto your daughter."

"I promise mom." Hugging her tight she smiled.

"I love you."

The doorbell rang before Temperance could tell her beautiful daughter that she loved her, not that she didn't already know. Booth practically ran from the kitchen to open the door and give his usual grilling to his suspect before he deemed him fit to go out with his only daughter.

"Dad, Mom this is David. David this is my dad Seeley and my mom Temperance." David held out his hand to shake Booths.

"Good evening Sir." David replied nervously. Booth took his hand and gave it a more than firm shake causing David to let out a whimper.

"Seeley." Temperance warned him. "Hi David it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you already because Lily never stops talking about you."

"Mom!" Lily protested she could feel the blood rising in her cheeks.

"Oh Lily it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"OK come on David lets go Parker has been there for an hour already."

"Remember 12:30 and Lily Christine Booth if you're not in this house by then I will come and get you myself."

"I know dad, I will come home with Parker." She kissed her mom and dad on the cheek and said goodbye, closing the door.

"My baby, she's all grown up isn't she." He turned to his wife and pulled her close.

"Yes she is but you still have our son who's a long way from being independent yet."

As if on cue Zack Booth came running towards his dad "Daddy, I made you a picture and it's of me, you, mommy, Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack playing in the park." He held the picture in his hand.

"Hey Zack that's great, Auntie Angela will be very impressed with this."

He brought his son close to his face and kissed him "Zack never, ever get any older."

"Mommy told me that everyone gets older."

He looked at his wife; she was smiling and thinking how much her son looked just like Booth, those big brown eyes and dimples were traits of his father but he had her fair skin and at 5 years old it was apparent that he had her intelligence too.

"Come on let's have a snack." Zack followed his dad into the kitchen still holding the picture.

"I love you mommy." He called

"Love you too Zack." She called "and you Seeley." She went to run a bath and relax before Zack's bedtime.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok so what do you think, should I leave this as a one shot or continue, for those of you following my other story don't worry, I would continue to do both stories if you want me to carry on with this.


End file.
